Broken Dreams
by Starlite
Summary: Serenity and Endymion meet forbidden in the world of dreams
1. The First Glimpse

Kon'wa, minna! Here is my newest story. I hope you all enjoy the fic!!! I would like to  
thank Ely-chan for all her help in writing this story.   
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies. I don't own it, get it?  
  
Broken Dreams  
Chapter One  
by:Lazuli   
jupiterlightning@yahoo.com  
  
A peaceful start..a violent ending. That was the  
way my life was. We had ultimate serenity at first.  
Then, without warning, disaster struck. We were ill-prepared  
for the danger, the aftermath of all that had happened  
to us. All that I and my love had brought to our people.  
You may know the story well. There are many versions about  
our past, and what had occured. What I am about to  
tell you is the truth of it. The beginning of our end, and   
what happened after that. This is my tale.  
  
It all began when I wanted to be on my own without   
any guards around. That had led me to get lost often in the  
palace, and I sighed inwardly. I thought I knew all parts of the   
palace, but this place. My eyes went wide at the screens and   
computer equipment lined up in the room.   
The control room! I had never been allowed in here. I   
always wondered why...unless my mother thought I would   
re-program the system to view something other than the   
original target. She need not have worried-it was my first   
glimpse of the planet Earth.   
  
I did not have the time to dwell on it long. I had   
duties to perform as a princess of the Moon. Something drew   
me back to that place, though. Was it that first glimpse? Or the   
dream I had one night? Whatever it was, I had to go back and   
learn more.  
  
I turned to see my mother sitting in front of the   
screen I had glanced at before. What was she doing here? As   
if she heard my thoughts, she turned towards me and gestured  
to a seat next to her.   
"Serenity...sit down. You are now of an age to learn   
about the planet that we protect, as your senshi protect you."  
I was intrigued, and my eyes went wide at the beautiful   
scene I had witnessed the other day.   
"Serenity, this is Earth."  
  
I learned much about Earth in those few years. Weekly   
lessons, with visuals to go with the teachings, and a difficult test   
afterward. My senshi and I learned, but to my surprise, no one had   
the same passion I had, the eagerness not just to learn about the   
plants and animals, but the people. Those who we looked over, protected   
and guided towards a higher life. I didn't learn about the mortal humans of  
Earth until I was fourteen. That year was a marking stone for me.   
  
"Ne, Mama, do the Earth people have leaders and protectors   
as we do for our planets?" I asked. My mother smiled. "Yes, of course,   
Serenity. Every planet was created with a ruler at it's birth. Earth, even   
though it is still evolving, has its rulers." My mother smiled at me. "That   
is not for you to learn now, though. Another day, Serenity." That was the   
night I first dreamed of him.   
  
"Who are you?" I was on the planet Earth, my white dress being   
pushed from the strong breezes. I had dreamed about being on the planet   
before, but this time my vision was met with a new sight. A young man wearing   
a suit of armor stood in front of me. I was transfixed. Was this a human? They   
looked like us...only this man was much more handsome then the men I was   
used to seeing. I clutched my hand to my chest, frightened. Who could he be?   
He turned towards me, and I saw a glimpse of his face before I woke up. That was   
the first of many trips to Earth.   
I kept this secret. Who could be sending me these dreams? It wasn't as if  
anyone had the magic to send me dreams of the place I longed for. I vowed to do more  
research. What had mother said about the protectors of Earth?   
  
"So, this is the only picture we have of Elysion? The waking part of it?"   
I asked. "Yes, this is where the royal family lives." My mother said smiling. It   
was a beautiful place. A palace underneath the Earth. "This is where we and the   
Earth are connected. Elysion guards the Earth from within, as we guard the Earth  
from the outside."*  
My eyes grew wide. Maybe that's why I had that dream of the Earth, and  
that handsome man. Where we connceted that way?  
"What do they protect the Earth with?" I asked. My mother frowned.  
"That is a mystery. We are lucky to even get this view of Elysion, actually. It is  
protected by a great magic. I stared at the view, hoping one day that I would see  
that place.  
  
I dreamed again that night. A wonderful dream. I felt the wind brush past  
me as I walked towards the man by the tree. I stared at him, lost in his looks, lost  
in the goodness that emantated from him. He did not see me, though. I wondered  
if it was just because I was dreaming, or was it because of my natural magic that  
protected me? I decided to follow him tonight. I learned about him a bit that night,  
my handsome prince. More information than my mother would or could give me. My  
Endymion.  
  
"Endymion, what are you doing here, and not in Elysion?" I shrank back   
at the sound of a voice. I hoped that this new person would not be able to see me  
either.   
"Kunzite....you should know by now that is is not enough for me to just  
be protecting. I have to be on the Earth to do that. A rueful smile appeared. "I am   
a part of it, am I not?" I was fascinated. This man was part of the royal family?   
The new visitor came into my line of vision. A tall man with silver-white  
hair, much like my mother. Could that be a sign of the power he used? He didn't   
look old. "I know, Endymion."  
I wished for the day when I could meet Endymion face to face, talking to   
him as easily as this Kunzite did.   
"Come, Endymion. Come to the palace tonight. Sleep there. We do like  
having you around, you do know."  
Endymion sighed tiredly. "I will." He went with Kunzite, and as if I was  
tied to Endymion with a string, I followed also. They came to a door and passed  
by a serious looking man, also with white hair. I figured by this time I was pretty  
much invisible here, and I followed Endymion and Kunzite with confidence, assured  
that I would pass by with no question.  
To my surprise, I was stopped by the guard. "How do you know that I   
am here? Isn't this a dream?" I asked. He smiled at me. "That it is, Princess. Who  
do you think brought you here?"   
  
That is the end of Chapter One!! Feedback, onegai??  
  
  
  



	2. When I Met You

Kon'wa! Here is the next part of my story! I hope that you have all enjoyed part one!  
Again, I want to thank Ely-chan for all her support during this fic.  
  
Standard Disclaimer  
  
Broken Dreams  
Chapter 2  
by: Lazuli  
jupiterlightning@yahoo.com  
  
I stared at him. This calm young man brought me here? I did not  
know of anybody that could control the power of direction of dreams. I was   
frightened for this reason.  
"I am Elios, Princess, Guardian of Elysion and the Land of Dreams.  
I brought you here because it was time for you to see the planet that you protect.  
To learn about the man whose destiny intertwines with your own."  
I could only stare and back away. I was not yet prepared for this  
destiny Elios spoke of.   
"Please, let me wake up." I pleaded. Elios nodded, understanding in his  
eyes. "I will do this, Princess. I know that you will come here again, though. In your  
own time, you will find your way back to this Earth."  
  
I woke up with a start, but the message Elios gave me followed me back   
to the waking world. Would I forge my own path to Earth? It was impossible for a  
Moon Princess to truly leave her home and descend to the Earth in the waking world.   
That was what my dreams were for. I could, though, try to learn all that I could about  
the Earth Prince by visiting the monitors, and immersing myself in each lesson my   
mother gave to me.   
It was easy getting the basic information out of the lessons, but getting   
away to spy on him proved to be a much for difficult task. That was when I decided   
to try and visit the Earth again in my sleep, only my spirit wandering the waking   
world of Earth. I needed to see Endymion again.  
  
I was met by Elios again when I first touched the ground. This time, I   
expected his presence. It was only logical that the Guardian of Dreams would   
be there to greet me.  
"Princess....I am glad to see that you came back." Elios' smile was   
genuine. "You bring a warm light with you when you come here. I can feel it."  
I smiled back at Elios. "May I see Prince Endymion, please?" I asked. I was  
not certain why I was so determined to see him. To willingly send my spirit into  
unknown territory to see a man that I had only heard and had two glimpses of.  
"You may, Princess, but if Endymion is awake, you will only be able  
to view him, unless you were fully here in body as well as spirit. The only other   
way is if his spirit crosses yours in the dreaming world."  
My heart stilled. To actually be here, in the waking world? To truly have   
my feet on this ground, and feel the sunlight on my face? It seemed an impossible  
feat.   
Elios held out his hand to me. "I will guide you deeper into Elysion. To   
where Endymion is now, where he lives to protect his people, the men and women  
of Earth. He protects it there, he and his family, as you and your mother protect   
the Earth from the outside."  
I had no choice but to follow Elios. If it meant leading me to Endymion,  
then I would gladly follow anywhere.  
  
When I first had my glimpse of Elysion, I was truly in a world of beauty. The  
life here was so fresh and alive. The birdsong was overhead, and for once I felt  
free, unfettered by any duties that were waiting for me at home. The only thing that  
mattered here was getting a glimpse of my beloved prince, even if now was not the  
time for us to truly meet.   
Elios led me to a palace that seemed to be in the center of Elysion. The   
Golden Kingdom it was called by those above, and I could see why. I felt the  
serenity that this land emanated, and I was caught up in it.   
"Here is where Endymion and his guards reside, Princess. Kunzite,   
Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jedite live close to their prince so that no harm may befall  
him. His parents live in a different section of the palace."  
I wondered at Elios' tone for that remark, but I put it in the back of my  
mind to ponder over later. Perhaps it could be a question I could ask my mother   
in one of our weekly lessons.   
I walked silently through the palace, aware that many people were  
sleeping here. Would my prince be sleeping as well? My heartbeat quickened. Elios  
said that I might get a chance to speak to him if our paths crossed on the dreaming  
plane. Elios saw the hopeful look on my face, and gestured towards a small room.  
"Wait in there, Princess."  
  
I wondered what exactly I was waiting for, or for how long. My mind was  
so confused at this point. If I had told any of the senshi or my mother that I had  
been secretly visiting the planet Earth, just to see its prince, and waiting to talk   
to him in a room that resided in the land of dreams...and brought here by the   
Guardian of Dreams himself....I'm not sure what their reaction would have been,   
but I am sure it wouldn't have been good. It was too late, now. By coming here again,   
I believe that I was well into my destiny.  
  
I didn't have to wait for very long as I found out. The door opened slowly,  
and I heard Elios talking to someone before they entered the room. I hoped that it   
was Endymion...*my* Endymion. Was he brought here sleeping or awake? Did  
Elios have the power to let a person who was awake see a person who was just  
a spirit of a sleeping one?   
"In here, my prince. I want you to meet someone very special."   
"Elios...you know I can't talk to anyone! I thought it was against   
your rules to go into someone's dreams."   
Elios laughed. "You know how I am, Prince. This is a different circumstance,  
though." The door opened completely at that point, and for the first time, Endymion   
and I were face to face.  
  
  
End of Chapter Two!!! Thank you for reading, minna-chan. 


	3. How Close You Seem

Kon'wa! *giggles over response for story* Arigato, minna,   
to everyone who has e-mailed me! The compliments mean lot to   
me!!! A big thanks goes to my editor and pre-reader, Ely-chan,   
also thanks for loan of her computer. ^__^  
  
Standard Disclaimer  
  
Broken Dreams  
Chapter Three  
by: Lazuli  
jupiterlightning@yahoo.com  
  
  
The first meeting wasn't what I expected. Endymion   
had the same wide eyes that I had, but then he turned to Elios.   
"What is this, Elios? You bring me to your domain,   
and show me this? Is she another one of your illusions in the   
land of dreams?" He asked angrily.  
I narrowed my eyes and walked up to Endymion. "I   
am not some imaginary person, Endymion. I am quite real.   
I have to wonder if you are just a dream."  
Endymion backed away, and I saw Elios trying to   
hide a smile. What was going on? Even though I was angry   
with Endymion for his presumptions of me, I still felt excited   
to be near him. Even if it was only a dream, it was a dream  
with *him* in it.   
"Elios, why must you always do this to me? I am   
so tired of dreams...I want to live in the real world."  
I looked away from Endymion and went up to Elios.   
I realized that I asked this alot, but with Endymion acting this  
cold way towards me, I made the request yet again.   
"Onegai, Elios. Let me go home now. Endymion   
thinks that I am just a dream." Elios nodded.  
"Princess....you can come back anytime you like."   
His eyes looked sad. "I like talking with you. You, like me,   
look as if you need a friend."  
I smiled at that. "Arigato, Elios." I looked one more   
time at the one I loved, Endymion, before Elios released me   
from the world of dreams.  
  
I visited Elysion many times after that, but I did not   
see Endymion face to face again for a long time. I viewed him   
from a distance, and even though he was awake, he seemed   
to know I was there. It scared me. Did he know I was there   
because of our twin jobs of protection? Or was it more?   
Even though I was only a dream to him, a simple dream, I   
wanted so much more......  
  
It was one of those days when I wasn't sure if the   
world was dreaming along with me on the Earth, when reality   
seemed to shift. My mind was filled with only *him*. I leaned   
against one of the trees in the park and slid down it, the tears  
falling freely down my face at that point. It was so ridiculous.   
To get worked up over someone that thought I was something   
that Elios had created for him. I didn't notice his presence until   
I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, wiping my tears away   
to look into a pair of deep blue eyes.  
"You are here again. You are a real person, aren't you?   
Just a dreamer. Elios called you 'Princess', as he calls me   
'Prince.' Who are you?"  
It took me a few moments to collect my thoughts. He   
was there. In front of me. I stood up slowly, and faced him.  
"My name is Serenity. I am real...and I am a Princess,   
like Elios calls me." I shouted, tears starting to fall from my eyes   
again. Endymion still looked skeptical.   
"I know the name of every princess, or so I thought.   
Where do you come from?" I just shook my head. He would not   
know the name of every princess. He did not know the names of   
the girls from the planets other than Earth. I was about to tell him,   
when we were interrupted by Elios.  
  
"Princess...something has come up. I think that you   
should leave now. I am sorry." I protested, but I saw the apology   
in Elios's eyes before I was thrust out of his world and back into   
mine, in my bed. I vowed to get to Earth one day when Elios   
couldn't kick me out.  
  
I found out Endymion's reactions to me in my dreams.  
While he was still awake, he could not see me, but I drank my fill   
of him and more. I also heard Endymion's *begging sessions* with   
Elios. I am sure that Elios knew I was there, but he didn't say   
anything. As if he wanted me to hear these conversations. He   
could have blocked me out if he wanted to....  
  
"Elios, you know where Serenity is from, don't you?"   
Endymion asked.   
"I do know, Prince, but now is not the time for you to find   
out this knowledge yet. Let Serenity tell you on her own."  
Endymion grew frustrated. "She did try to tell me, but you   
made her wake up!"  
Elios laughed. "Weren't you the one who said you were   
tired of living in dreams? She will tell you soon enough, my prince."   
His face grew somber. "I do not wish you to learn of her orgins until   
you know her better. Wait until you meet in person at least. When   
both of you are awake. The only thing I can do right now is give you   
the chance to see her now. Would you like that?"  
Endymion nodded eagerly. "Elios...it is hard to explain,   
but I feel the same type of connection with Serenity as I do with   
the Earth."  
"Then close your eyes, Prince, and I will make her visible   
to you, even though you are sill awake, and she is in the dreaming   
world."  
  
Elios gestured for me to come foward once Endymion's   
eyes were shut. I felt a power surround me, and a few moments later,   
Endymion's eyes opened, and he stared into mine.   
"Serenity...it is you. The same girl." He reached out to   
touch my cheek, but his hand passed right through it. His eyes   
widened in shock and he turned to Elios. "Why can't I touch her?"   
He demanded.  
Elios simply shrugged. "Can you touch a spirit? That is   
all Serenity is right now."  
I turned tear-filled eyes towards Endymion, and wondered   
if he felt the same agony I felt, even though we had just barely met.   
Judging by the look in his eyes, I guessed it to be so. I was nothing   
more than a shadow on the Earth while I was sleeping. There was   
no substance to a shadow.  
"Endymion...I wish that I could touch you as well." I closed   
my eyes and prayed for strength before whispering in Elios's ear.  
"Send me back right away after I say this one thing to   
Endymion, please." Elios nodded. He too felt the sadness in my   
heart.  
I raised my eyes to Endymion, and I stepped back a pace   
as I read the depth of emotions in his eyes. That gave me the last   
remaining bit of courage I needed.  
"Endymion....I long for you."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Three!! Feedback? 


	4. Wandering

Kon'wa! Here is part four for the demanding public! *cheesy grin* I hope that  
you all like it, and remember, standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Broken Dreams  
Chapter Four  
by: Lazuli  
jupiterlightning@yahoo.com  
  
I knew that I would be crying already when I woke up. I didn't even wait for  
Endymion's reaction. But to my surprise, I felt an incredible surge of pain and longing  
sweep through me, and it wasn't my own. I fell to my knees weeping bitterly for what we  
both wanted, and couldn't have.   
  
Life in the palace after that was truly miserable. I tried to put all of my   
focus into my studies, but with knowing how close Endymion's feelings lay close to mine, it  
was next to impossible. I wondered if he felt the same effects I did from our connection.   
There was no way to deny now that some string of destiny tied us together.   
I knew that it would only tear me apart more if I visited him in my dreams. Not   
being able to touch him, to only be a shadow. But shadows could touch, couldn't they? We  
were able to see and feel eachother when we were both dreaming. I wondered if we could  
do that again.   
I tried to get to sleep. It wasn't very hard. I had worked myself to near   
exhaustion. Someone who was fifteen shouldn't go through so much. I sighed. I had so much  
though. I just needed him. I would give up all that I had for him.   
  
As soon as I landed outside the gates of Elysion, I reached out with all my heart  
to Endymion. Hoping that, he too, would be wandering Elysion as a dreamer. I needed to be  
with him. I ran past Elios. I ran where my heart was telling me to go. I saw Endymion up  
ahead, and I ran toward him. but then felt a hand grab me back.   
"Just where do you think you're going, Princess?"   
I stopped, stunned, and turned around to face Elios, who looked almost sorrowful.   
"I guess it's too late to stop you. Somehow, you made it through the barrier   
that was on Endymion's dream. Your power is great, Princess. I wish you luck." Elios  
pulled me into a gentle hug. I could see the tears on his face when he pulled away, and  
they seemed to be for me. I wondered what secrets he could be hiding.   
  
He let me go to see Enymion, though. I ran toward him, and we stopped just short  
of eachohter. His hands reached up to touch my face gently, and I couldn't control the   
few tears of joy that escaped.  
"Serenity...I never thought. It seems so unreal." He choked out. I nodded, my  
hands reaching up to cover his own. He then smiled gently at me.  
"When you left me that last time, I thought my heart would stop beating in my   
chest. I hardly knew you, but I was so frightened when you just vanished from my sight.  
I feared that I had lost you."  
I smiled through my tears. "I was scared of what you would say, even though I   
saw the answer in your eyes before I spoke."   
Endymion leaned down at that poiint, his lips nearing mine, coming closer and   
closer. I closed my eyes, anticipating a sweet kiss from him. I felt something outside   
of my body tugging though, and I wondered what it could be. I pulled away from   
Endymion for a moment, just in time to see Elios visibly struggling to keep me in   
Elysion. All was in vain though, as I felt myself slipping away from Endymion's hold. I  
traced my fingers along Endymion's jawline before being torn away.  
  
I stared around my bedroom, for once unhappy to see the white and silver  
decorations. I wanted to sink into my pillows and bury myself in my blankets and go   
back to sleep, back to Elysion, and back to Endymion. It was not to be so. My friends,   
my senshi, surronded me, and they had looks of determination on their faces. I knew  
that they saw they way I was ignoring everything but my bed and studies. I was their  
intended target for cheering up. I groaned inwardly. Why couldn't they have left me  
to my dreams?  
  
I didn't escape from them the whole day. All I wanted to do was go to sleep.   
To be with Endymion, to be away from here. My mother, too, kept me occupied, during the  
nightime hours alot of the time. I was always falling asleep at the wrong hours, the   
wrong time to be with Endymion. When I did fall asleep, I was too exhausted to fight  
the new barriers that Elios had put up. I wandered around in circles in my sleep. This  
wasn't helping me at all.  
  
It was one of those days again, when I managed to slip away to grab a piece of  
my own time, instead of being dragged everywhere by the senshi. They had their training   
that day, and my mother had diplomats visiting. I was free for a few hours at the least,  
several days at the most.   
I was wishing to be with Endymion at that time, to be there where I didn't have  
to worry about barriers or family waking me up. I felt a jolt of emotion and power run  
through me, and I knew it was Endymion's. Our connection was wide open at that time, and   
I felt and heard everything Endymion was involved with on Earth.  
  
"Elios, I know that we can do it! I know that Serenity has power of her own,   
and that we can tie the power of the Golden Crystal into her to bring her here! Please,  
Elios! I have to be with her."  
I was shocked. To be brought to Earth? I listened to what Elios had to say.   
"Prince, I warn you now...it can prove to be fatal. It will take a large   
amount of power to do so. I will allow you to do this, though."  
  
I was waiting for Endymion to reply to that when an enormous amount of pure  
golden energy flew through me, and I left, for the first time, my home on the Moon,   
and into the arms of Endymion.  
  
  
That is it for chapter four! I hope that you enjoy, and feedback is always welcome. 


	5. Together?

Kon'wa! Here I am, with Chapter Five! I hope that you all enjoy, and just a   
warning, all flames will be used to heat my popcorn. ^__^  
  
Standard blah  
  
Broken Dreams  
Chapter Five  
by:Lazuli  
jupiterlightning@yahoo.com  
  
I could hardly believe I was truly on the Earth at that point. To be  
in the waking world on this planet, to be in my love's arms. He looked   
exhausted, though, as did Elios. I wondered how much power it had taken  
to transport me to this place.   
It was hard to believe that this wasn't just a dream still. I reached  
out and touched Endymion's face gently.   
"Are you real this time?" I asked hesitantly.  
Endymion nodded slowly, a look of joy growing in his eyes. "I am  
real, Serenity. You're real." He hugged me tightly, and I hoped that he   
would never let go.   
We were interrupted by Elios, who looked amused at our display  
of affection. I blushed. We must have looked very strange. I did not blame  
Elios for his hidden laughter.   
"Princess, I wish for you and Endymion to rest. I regret to tell you  
both now that you may not have a great deal of time to spend together.  
You will be missed at home. So tonight may be the only time you get to   
meet face to face, and even that will be limited. I do apologize. The main  
reason why you were brought here will be revealed in the morning. For now,  
enjoy the moment that you have now, and then you both need to rest.   
Endymion, for handling the power, and Serenity for the power that had been  
used with your own natural power."  
I nodded. I knew mother would miss me at home, as would the  
senshi. I was just content being with Endymion, and knowing that I would  
not wake up from this dream.  
Endymion nodded. "I know of the place to go to rest. I go there  
frequently. It will not cause a commotion. It would not be wise to take you  
to the palace yet. My parents would wonder, as would my own guards."  
I nodded. How much to tell him? How much to tell a Earth man  
that there were immortal humans on the Moon who watched and guided  
them? I did not know what I should say to him, but I would follow my   
heart.  
  
Endymion and I posed as a married couple, our true forms   
hidden by the magic of Elios's illusions. I trusted that we would be safe. The  
only awkward moment was that the problem that came with posing as a   
married couple was that there was only one bed in the room. Endymion  
was the perfect gentlemen, though, and did no more than hold me tightly  
during the night.  
  
I was not sure what to tell Endymion in the morning. I planned to  
tell him something of my orgins at first, and I hoped and prayed that all   
would go well. We had only a short time before my mother discovered that  
I was missing, and would start to search for my wherabouts. We never  
seemd to have much time to be together. Was that to be our fate?  
  
"Endymion, I am sorry! I'm so sorry! I wish I could stay with you."  
Endymion's eyes were dark and serious. "Why can't you stay?   
We do not have to send you back right away. Can't you stay for a short  
while longer at least?"  
I hung my head. "You have to remember my mother views the   
Earth. She will know that I am here, and will not allow it. I have to go home.  
I can't stay here."  
Endymion touched my cheek gently, and I had never seen so  
much emotion in his eyes as I did at that moment.  
"Then we'll send you back. Before you go, though, you have to  
tell me where you come from. Where we will be sending you. I know that  
Elios knows, but he told me to wait until you told me in person. This may   
be our only chance to talk to eachother face to face in the real world."  
I closed my eyes and prayed for the courage to do this. "I will   
tell you this. Elios does know this information, and I am glad he has waited  
for me to tell you. I am from the Kingdom of the Moon."  
I saw the look of complte shock and disbelief on his face before  
he turned away from me. That one gesture shattered my heart. I saw him  
gather his power, and he did not even say goodbye for me, or even truly  
acknowledge that I was there at that point. I found myself back in my   
bedroom, as if I had never left.   
My mother came in a few moments later, and I saw worry in her  
eyes. Worry for me, worry for other duties in the kingdom, who knew. The  
worry increased by tenfold though, when she saw me. I guessed that some   
of my situation was reflected in my expression.   
"Serenity, what is wrong? What has happened?" I shook my   
head. "I am fine." I knew I said it too quickly. Like I was trying to hide   
something. My mother knew me very well. I couldn't hide it for long. I   
didn't want her around, though. I wanted to be alone in my misery. My   
heart ached.  
"Serenity...I can see that you want to be alone. I will be back  
later, though, to talk to you. Please tell me, though, if you have something  
on your mind. I may be the Queen, sweetheart, but I am also your mother.  
I want to help."   
I nodded quickly, and she left the room, leaving me to my own  
thoughts. My main concern was sleep. I didn't want to ever sleep again.  
  
However, sleep would come to me sooner or later. So I tried to   
prepare myself for staying awake for a long time. I took certain drinks with   
me everywhere, snacks loaded with enough protein and energy to keep me  
going for days. I had such an exhausting time of it, though. The main stress  
was the heartache that I was going through. I kept myself occupied, though,  
by going on outings with my friends, or immersing myself in my lessons  
of decorum. My regular school lessons also became a helpful tool in   
keeping my awake. I would study chapters over and over again, and even   
going ahead of my lessons to test myself on my own abilities.   
I managed to avoid any probing questions by the senshi, and I  
dreaded the talk my mother had waiting for me. I was afraid that she knew  
the truth of the matter. About the power that had been used to transport  
me to the Earth. What had transpired upon the Earth. Then the day of the  
meeting came, and I wondered what would happen.  
  
"Serenity, I few days ago I asked you to come here for a meeting.  
This is about a rather strange power that had appeared on the Earth, a  
strange golden power. In your research on magic and the Earth, do you  
know what this power could be?"  
I was surprised. Was she just baiting me, or did she truly not  
know? Did she expect me to know?  
"The only power that it may be is the power that does protect  
the Earth. Perhaps there was something important that day, and that  
power made any type of spying impossible, even from one of it's own  
guardians."  
My mother nodded slowly. "That very well may be a reason. I   
thank you, Serenity. You know, though, that is not the true nature of this  
meeting. I noticed that you have been worn out lately. Have you been   
getting enough sleep, darling?"  
I nodded. I hadn't been getting any, but I knew I couldn't tell my  
mother that. I knew that I couldn't tell her the reason why I was avoiding  
getting any sleep.   
"Well, perhaps it is because you are studying too hard. You need  
to get out, or at least get some more sleep. Relax some. You can't handle  
yourself like this when you are so tired. You'll make yourself sick."  
I knew this, but I simply could not let myself be drawn into the  
world that Elios ruled, and risk being questioned by him, or, even worse,  
running into Endymion.  
I agreed though to 'go lay down.' What my mother didn't know   
was that I was going to do anything but go to sleep.   
  
I knew that there was a spell that could keep my awake. It would  
drain the users energy, as any spell would, but as soon as the energy   
level reached a dangerous low, I would fall asleep so that my body could  
recover. It would take a very long time, though, for my body to fail like  
that. I had an enormous amount of power in me, as did my mother. That  
was why we were able to handle the ginzishou, and not be killed by the  
severe draining of energy that the crystal inflicted. I had the power to   
keep the spell going for several weeks if needed before I fell asleep.   
I put on an act for the girls. I pretended to be my old self,   
when nothing had happened to me. I knew that I was doing it for their   
sake. I knew that they had been worried about me, and were glad to get  
the old Serenity back. The spell was wearing thin on my resources,  
though, and it was a struggle every day not to fall into sleep. I did not  
believe that I was ready yet to deal with Endymion.   
The visit to the dream Earth came alot sooner than planned,  
though. One day I collapsed and could not be roused for anything. I  
was truly in the world of dreams at that point, without any way to  
escape or defend myself when I met up with Elios.  
  
"Princess! Where have you been? I have looked everywhere  
for you, but I had not found a trace! Have you truly gone without sleep  
for this long?"   
I nodded. He shook his head. "Princess...I know it must  
have hurt you...but if you had come...let me explain...give a few  
moments..."   
I cut Elios off. "Endymion sent me off without a word. Without  
a goodbye, or even a gesture. He didn't accept me at all. He tore me   
apart, and I couldn't bear the risk of running into him here." I sobbed into   
Elios's arms.   
He pushed me away, though, and looked at me. "Endymion   
was shocked. He is a very realistic person. Always looking at facts, and not   
looking beyond that. He was never one to believe in faerie tales or even a   
guardian angel. The only 'mystical' thing that he believes in is the magic that   
is a part of the Earth, a part of him. That is impossible for him to deny. And   
if he would just realize it, you are your magic are a part of him too,   
and for him to reject it, is rejecting a part of himself."  
I nodded, but I still was hurt. For the one I love to reject my   
heritage. It was only by whatever gods decree that I should be born on the  
Moon, that I should be born immortal, and out of his reach. Why did he have  
to turn away from me? Why could he not accept all parts of me, and love  
me for that? He shouldn't...couldn't fear me. It could all too easily be used   
as a tool to destroy a nation. I feared for my people.   
  
I waited a few days before I tried to seek out Endymion. I could  
not find him in the dream world, though, and that confused me. I thought  
I would be able to seek him out. Elios even tried for me, but he finally  
told me that Endymion must be keeping himself awake by some method,  
as I had not so very long ago. My heart froze. Did he want to avoid me as  
I wanted to avoid him?   
I went to his room, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. To see any  
clue that he was nearby, that I would see him. There was nothing, though.  
Just the items in his room, an empty bed, but no him. There was an  
envelope on dresser, though. It was for a birthday invitation. Addressed  
to me. For Endymion party tonight. Did he leave it here purposely, or did  
he choose to forget about me, seeing that I was something alien to him?  
Either way, I was going....even if he could not see me, I could still see him,  
and try and gather the courage to confront him.  
  
My vigalance was rewarded when I saw him in the main ballroom.  
I looked at him in surprise. He features looked as haggard as mine did. Did  
he stay awake with the same anti-sleep spell? I did not know. I knew that  
he could not see me, but our inevitable tie made him sense that I was in  
the room. He stiffened and started to turn away yet again, and I almost fled  
the room in tears. I wasn't quite prepared to leave like a child, though, and  
wanted to give him a very physical smack across the head. When I walked  
closer to him, though, all his barriers seemed to break down at that instant,  
and again, that vivid display of emotion was on his face.   
I felt more sympathy for him, but still angry and hurt for what he  
had done to me. I layed a hand on his shoulder, even though he could not  
feel it, and then cried with him, for all that we had, and would never have  
again without irrepairable damage.  
  
Hi again! That's the end of chapter five? Do you like? *smiles* Feedback,  
onegai?  
  



	6. More Problems Arise

Kon'wa! I thought I would start out chapter six! I think this fic may be   
winding down a bit....^^ Maybe. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. You notice my  
waff has been slowly leaving my stories? *innocent whistle*  
  
Standard blah blah   
  
Broken Dreams  
Chapter Six  
by:Lazuli  
jupiterlightning@yahoo.com  
  
The first thing we had to do was talk. I saw that message clear in his  
eyes. Something had happened, and it could mean that my world was in danger. I  
had to know what it was. As much as I didn't want our meetings to be known, I had  
to tell someone...especially if my people were in danger.   
Endymion left the room quickly after that, pleading exhaustion. His guards   
immediatly led him down the hallway, but they seemed to be on extra-alert. I soon   
found out why when the man I remembered as Kunzite started to talk.   
"Master, is she here now? That girl from the Moon that you spoke of? She  
could be a danger to you! I can't believe that we have spies..alien spies trying to   
manipulate us!"  
I covered my mouth in shock. They thought we were trying to make them   
act in our fashion? As a rule, we never interferred with their own free will. We only   
watched...and I realized why Endymion and I should never have met. This is what  
occured. Suspicion occured...hatred, and doubt. Was this why Endymion tried to  
avoid me? His guards putting doubt in his mind? I didn't say a word though, but the  
horror was deep-set in my mind at that point.  
  
Once we were safely alone, I waited for Endymion to release the anti-  
sleep spell he had on him. The only thing that I was worried about was his guards  
following him into his dreams. I wondered if Endymion and I could visit my world...  
where only the ones who were chosen to go there could step upon. Not even in   
dreams were the unwanted let on our sacred ground.   
"Endymion... I know of a place we could safely meet. Please, Endymion.  
I fear that you will be followed if we stay on the Earth. Would you like to see where  
I live? It may help you accept where I am from...."  
Endymion frowned. "I would love to Serenity, but why would you want I,  
who is not worthy of seeing your homeland, to see it? I have doubted you for no  
reason. You had never doubted me."  
I smiled. "I love you, my prince, my Endymion. I trust you because of that  
love. I felt your every emotion, heard your every thought when we were seperated  
that one time, and I knew that you loved me. I knew what you were like, and I didn't  
blame you for your doubts. Our upbringing were two different styles! I grew up  
with the natural thought in my head that there were lives on other planets. It never  
occured to me that there couldn't be."   
Endymion smiled in my general direction. Soon, though, he was asleep,   
and he and I went to see Elios, to see if it was possible that we could go to the  
Moon Kingdom for safety. Elios had a sad, haunted look in his eyes.  
"You may do this, Prince, but I should warn you now. I do not know how  
much time that you and Serenity have left, but it is short. Already I can see doubt  
and fear growing in the minds of your guards. I can see them turning...please,   
my Prince, be safe, and be cautious. I know it will hurt you to hear this, but your  
guards can just as quickly become your enemies. Be on the alert, always."  
Endymion nodded, but I saw the deep sadness in his eyes. His guards  
were very close to him, as my senshi were to me. If someone was to tell me that  
my senshi were to turn on me and destory the world I loved the most, I would not  
believe their words, but if I did believe them, my world would already be shattered,   
for without my friends..without the people I loved nearby, there was nothing for me.  
A very wise person once told me that the land is not important, but the people are.   
(AN: Valdemar series, by Mercedes Lackey)  
  
When we reached the gates of the palace, my mother was waiting.  
As if she knew I was there. I was almost positive, for she looked straight at  
Endymion and I. She shook her head. I saw, for the first time in my life, fear in  
her eyes. Fear for her kingdom, for her people, and mostly the fate of what would  
happen to the two children who decided to break the rules and find their true  
loves in their dreams.   
  
My mother had more power than Elios, it seemed, for she did a   
gesture, and Endymion and I flared into exsistance. "Serenity, I knew that something  
was wong, but why did you have to fall in love with someone that you could   
never be with? This is going to destroy us all, daughter."  
I looked down. I knew it, now. I already saw the signs on the Earth. Would  
it soon infect the Moon as well? I thought of my friends, of the families that lived  
here, of all the lives that were to be cut short because of an ill-fated love. I knew  
it was too late to back out my destiny now. I just prayed that we would have the   
strength to fight it off when the final battle came.   
  
I knew that my mother would have no choice to hide Endymion and I   
on the Moon for now. We were not waking up anytime soon, and I only hoped that  
we would not still be sleeping when the battle began, for as spirits we would be  
useless to the cause. All our energy was focused in our bodies, and we would   
not be let back into those bodies until the time was right. I began to regret  
deeply that spell I had cast.  
Endymion looked as if he understood. We tried to let our last moments  
together be the sweetest that there were. He and I explored the Moon, and he  
told me of where the battle would come from. There had been a soceress on the  
Earth by the name of Beryl. She was very beautiful, but also a very lonely girl.  
She had changed suddenly one day, the same day that there were reports of  
sunspots appearing. The very air changed.   
"We will defeat her, one way or another, Serenity. This I promise." I   
nodded. Even if we died trying, we would defeat this meance from spreading her  
evil any further.   
  
It was not to be so, though. Only a few days had passed by when we  
were attacked. I tried to escape the dream world, but I was stuck, helpless to   
watch, unable to assist anybody in the fight. My powers were useless, and one  
by one I watched my friends, the people that had been with me since I had been   
small, die.  
The first to fall was Sailor Jupiter. Her skills had been great, but they  
were turned aganist her when the sword was swung backwards. I would never  
see her smile again, never have her defend me, or bake anything for our picnics.  
The others fell one by one. Some fell by their own hands, magic that had come  
from with inside them turned back the same way. I would never forget the site  
of Sailor Mars.....it was imprinted in my memory. Soon they were all gone.  
I saw them fleetingly, one more time, before they vanished from my   
sight all together. Where were they going, I wondered? Then I saw my mother.  
She had tears streaming down her face, but also the determination shone through.  
"You will be defeated. There is still hope left out there. The Moon   
Kingdom, ne, the human race will rise from the ashes of destruction that you   
have caused. I will defeat you here, and that last flame will make sure that we  
will have the second chance. Never again you."  
I watched as my mother used the last of her energy to fight. She defeated  
the soceress, but at a high price. Now Endymion and I were the only ones I saw  
alive in a world full of death. Then I knew what my mother had been talking about.  
Endymion and I were not the flame of hope that would bring a new start upon the  
world. We had to search for the one senshi that had not died. We needed to find  
Sailor Saturn.  
  
`What do you think of that ending, minna? There is still more to go for   
the story. Have you enjoyed this so far? Feedback!!!  
  



	7. Searching

Kon'wa! Here is chapter seven, possibly the last chapter, or close to it. I'm   
so glad you all like my story, and look out for more of my old ones to be finished as  
well. Thanks goes to Lady Spring for posting this, and the smrff list for reading this   
and giving me feedback.  
  
Standard...oh who cares?  
  
Broken Dreams  
Chapter Seven  
by: Lazuli  
jupiterlightning@yahoo.com  
  
I leaned aganist the side of the falling down remains of the palace.   
Everywhere I looked, there were people dead...their lives taken away from  
them cruelly because of...what? Because I dared to love someone from the   
Earth? Dared to find the man whose soul was tied to my own?  
I felt Endymion come up beside me, and he knelt by the bodies of   
his generals, that were slain among my senshi. They killed eachother in the   
end. It was so unfair! Tears sprang to my eyes, but I pushed them far back,   
locking them away inside. This was no time for tears. Somehow, Endymion   
and I had to find Sailor Saturn. Otherwise we would all be stuck in this limbo.   
We would never have the chance to live on to a new life, the kingdom would   
be forever stuck in this dead state. I knew in my heart of hearts that the Moon   
Kingdom would not rise again, but at least there could be a chance for the   
Earth. Saturn could bring down her glaive, ending my misery, ending this   
death, and bringing on a new life. I prayed that we would uncover her soon.  
  
Saying it was so much easier than doing the task, though. We   
first had to bury our dead. So, so many....I felt my heart break over and over  
as we said goodbye to our friends again and again. If it was not for Endymion,  
then I surely would have gone insane and killed myself. But to leave my  
friends, those I loved and cared for in this state of limbo was unthinkable.  
Endymion was quiet, too, but I could tell his heart was on the   
Earth were his kingdom lay in ruins as mine did. I wondered how his body  
could be on the Moon with mine, when his sleeping body had been on the   
Earth. He just smiled and said something about my mother. I was glad he  
spoke no more, for at that time we were carrying her body to the remains  
of the Crystal Spiral Temple. The ginzishou hung around my neck on a   
delicate silver chain. The power in it was all but gone, but I felt it warm  
aganist my skin, my own power connecting to it. I hoped that I would not  
have to use it anytime soon.  
  
Once the rites had been performed, I fell into a state of semi-shock.  
Endymion had his arms constantly wrapped around me as I tried to make  
my mind work, to use the power to get myself to Saturn...the dead planet.  
I was no longer afraid of the planet. I had seen too much death, handled it  
myself, and held myself responsible for all that had happened. All the  
planet would hold for me now was comfort, and relief of life.   
  
Power flared around Endymion and I as we transported ourselves  
to Saturn. I was not prepared for the mass destruction on the planet. I knew  
Saturn had not done this, not without risk of her own life, but it was as dead  
of a planet as the Moon or the other planets in the Silver Millennium. I   
despaired of finding her here... how could one find a single person in this   
lifeless land? The ginzishou flared around my neck, and I was startled to  
see a small purple glow in the distance, much like a steady light. Could  
it be Saturn? There could be no time for doubting. I walked toward that  
light, forgetting that I was still alive, that I was still subject to hunger and  
pain and sadness. I was only able to walk a few miles before I collapsed  
on the ground in front of a peasants house. There wasn't much of it. It  
looked like an overgrown fireplace. The edges were burned black, and   
I feared going in. I was not sure if I would find anybody in there or not.  
"Do not worry. All lives that were on this planet were already  
moved on. You will not find a single body. I made sure of that."  
I whirled around at the voice, clinging on to Endymion for   
support as we faced a young girl with purple-black hair and dark eyes.  
She seemed weary, but her eyes were not the carefree eyes of youth.  
She looked as if she had seen more in her short lifetime that most people  
see in years on end. The wisdom and strength...I wished that I had what  
she did. She then smiled and curtsied before Endymion and I.  
"Let me introduce myself. My name is Saturn, the Princess  
and Senshi of this planet. I know that you are Serenity and Endymion, and   
that we three are the only ones alive in this galaxy."  
  
My heart almost stopped at that moment. The only one alive?  
It couldn't be. Surely...somewhere...there was someone alive. In the   
outer planets....on Earth....there had to be somebody. I slipped from   
Endymion's arms, and let my tears fall. Sobs racked my body, and I  
shut out all sounds and feelings except my crying. I wasn't aware of   
Saturn next to me, nor Endymion stroking my hair. I was lost in my   
grief, and I felt everyone of those lives that *I* caused to end. It was  
all my fault...my foolishness made me stubborn enough to persist in  
seeing Endymion.....I cried until I had no more tears left.   
I finally lifted my head up, my throat and eyes sore from all  
the crying. I managed a wavery smile and looked at Saturn.  
"We have been searching for you for a time, Saturn. Can you   
tell us what happened here? I was on the Moon when *my* world was  
destroyed, and I didn't see how Beryl...Metallia....could destroy the rest  
of the planets as well.  
Saturn's eyes grew dark. "A large amount of power swept   
across the galaxy. Every living form was destroyed...all that had their  
spirits still inside their bodies. Endymion...Serenity...the reason why   
you are not dead is because of the power of Elios, who protected your  
bodies, your very souls with his power. The reason why I am still alive  
is that I will not die until the world is restored to it's proper order."   
Saturn gestured briefly, and her Silence Glaive appeared in  
her hands, and she pointed it straight at me and my heart.  
"Time to die, Princess."  
  
Feedback? Onegai??!!! 


	8. End Solution

Kon'wa!! Here is the last chapter of Broken Dreams! That's right...no more  
cliffhangers...*grins* Aww.....*ducks flying objects* I hope you enjoy, and and want  
to thank everyone who has written me about the story. I really appreciate all the   
comments. Thanks goes to the entire SMRFF list, and to Lady Spring for posting this  
story.   
  
Broken Dreams  
Chapter Eight  
by:Lazuli  
jupiterlighting@yahoo.com  
  
I swallowed uneasily, and stepped back a pace. I did want   
to start over again, but did Saturn have to be so...blunt? Saturn relented a moment,  
but her dark eyes were still serious.  
"Before I start the cycle of life again, there is something I must tell you.  
You and Endymion, and the rest of the residents of the alliance planets will be  
born on the Earth. There will be no life on the Moon. The Moon Kingdom will  
forever be dead."  
I gasped at this, and turned my face into Endymion's chest to  
hide the tears.   
Saturn went on, though, heedless of any reactions that she was   
invoking among her audience.   
"You and Endymion will be born near eachother, but will not meet up   
until a terrible calamity befalls you. Once you have eachother in your arms,   
though, you will lose eachother again. Thus, the cycle will go on, until the  
formation of the new Silver Millennium, of a new century on Earth. To pay for   
your crimes, you will fight the horrors of the past yourself, each coming  
face to face with your worst nightmares. Your love will be tested time and time  
again, until the peace falls all over the Earth, and you rise in power."  
I bowed my head. The face that I got to be with Endymion  
at all was good enough for me. I would fight these evils, and I would  
overcome any obstacle that fate had to toss at us if it just meant that I  
could be with Endymion at the end.  
"And...my mother...my...friends?" I asked, with a strangled croak,  
and Saturn shook her head. "You will not see your mother alive again. As for  
your friends, they will come to you in time, one by one until they are fighting  
by your side for the same cause. To bring the old peace of the Silver Millennium   
to the Earth."  
Now she turned to Endymion. "Your friends...you will see a change,   
although when you meet up with them, you will not know them until the   
tragedy is past and it is too late to change it. I am sorry, but that is the way  
the cycle will go. There is nothing I can do to change it. I can only say you will  
not know what is happening, and your will to fight and survive will come from  
inside yourself, and your devotion to the ones that you love."  
I nodded, and faced Saturn again. "Then let us end the cycle.  
Let us begin anew on the Earth, let us have a second chance at life, and to be  
together. I ask this, though..how will we know when to be reborn?"  
Saturn smiled. "You two will be protected by your respective guardians.  
Endymion...you will be protected by the Golden Crystal, and Serenity, by the  
Silver Crystal, the ginzuishou. Your souls will remain intact, and your memories  
guarded until the power of the first stone awakens."  
  
Endymion stared quietly at the ground as Saturn revealed all of  
this to them. He was still torn up inside. He felt the Earth dying, as Serenity  
felt the Moon die. All the life...he cried inside. All his people had died as well.   
What if Serenity had never come down to the Earth? What if she had never  
met him, and they met at some point other in life, in a new one as they were  
now? He shook his head. He couldn't predict fate. He just knew that he did  
not want to live without his Serenity, and could not imagine not meeting her.  
He couldn't imagine living his empty life, while she lived hers, both halves of   
one soul forever seperated. This was fate.   
He stepped foward, and bowed to Saturn. Such a tiny child...with   
such power... "I am ready as well, Lady Saturn. Do what you will. I am eager to  
go back to the Earth, and begin my connection again. It pains me too much to  
feel my planet dying."  
Saturn nodded her head. "Each protector of the planet felt the moment  
when their planet died, and that was when they knew that their fight was almost  
over. The only thing that kept us going was that there was a light of hope, a light  
that would forever flicker, but never go out. That was me. They knew that if they  
kept fighting long enough to keep me alive, then I could give them the ultimate  
peace that they deserved."  
She smild and hugged her me one last time, and I saw the sorrow in  
her eyes.There was a destiny in store for her as well, I knew, but she did not  
reveal it to us. I only hope that she would be strong enough to overcome her  
own destiny, and that if she came across my path, I would be able to help her  
back to her true path.  
  
"Silence Glaive!" Were the last words I heard before I saw Saturn  
bring down the Glaive in her hands and put it on the soil of her planet. It spead  
over the surface of the planet, and I knew it would spread further after I had  
fallen. I fell into the arms of Endymion, and then I knew no more.  
  
Elios sighed. His Prince was truly gone now, into a time far past  
his. He would wait for him to appear again. He too, knew the destiny of the  
stars, and what challenges that they would face in the future together. He   
waited for the day when he and his Prince would meet face to face again.  
He smiled as he thought of Serenity.   
'She was the real light of hope, and she will continue to be so. Arigato,  
Princess, for visiting me here, and showing Elysion your joyous light."  
  
  
Feedback?! Onegai??!! I know it was a bit short, but did you all like it? ^__^  
  



End file.
